El Proyecto Eva/2
El Proyecto Eva Por:Gus Capitulo 2: La Bestia La oscuridad desaparece mientras el sol anuncia su llegada con los primeros rayos de luz, que triunfantes vencen a la noche, cortándola en tiras hasta convertirse en el alba. Los animales despiertan y se preparan para hacer sus actividades diarias, mientras los habitantes de Tokio 3 aún siguen descansando, los que pueden, mientras que otros se percatan de los daños ocasionados hace apenas unas horas. Bonita manera de despertar, con toda tu propiedad en pedazos, encima de tu cuerpo malherido. Las sirenas aún siguen resonando y haciendo eco entre los rascacielos del centro, lugar donde se llevó a cabo el evento. Cómo si lo de anoche hubiera sido tan sólo un mal sueño, que se disiparía con el calor del nuevo día, la gente despierta sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con una horrible pesadilla. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuándo fue que la decisión de regir nuestros propios destinos nos fue arrebatada de las manos? Soldados, médicos, bomberos, policías, periodistas, políticos y todo aquel que estuviera presente ó involucrado directamente y de alguna manera con el siniestro, todos ellos se observaban los unos a los otros, cómo si en realidad hubieran proferido esas preguntas, que eran las obligadas. No era justo. La raza humana había pasado por tantas penurias, tantas pruebas y obstáculos, los cuales los había sorteado todos, algunos con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. Sólo para que, ahora, en circunstancias que todavía no alcanzaban a comprender, una vez más la supervivencia de la especie se viera en riesgo. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Todo mundo estaba mortificado, a sabiendas que sus vidas estaban ya en las manos de otros. ¿Y cómo serían esos otros? ¿Acaso emularían los ejemplos de los antiguos superhéroes de antaño? ¿Poseían toda su moral inquebrantable, el conocimiento absoluto del bien y el mal, ese sentido de sacrificio desinteresado por sus semejantes? Eso deseaban, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ciertamente no era la verdad. Cómo insectos diminutos, comienzan a reparar sus hogares, con la horrible sensación de impotencia que esto conlleva, al saberse indefensos ante los eventos de tan enorme magnitud que se han desatado, y ante los cuales no tienen la menor oportunidad de intervenir, de meter las manos para evitar la caída con el suelo. Resignación. El sol, tímido y risueño, cómo un párvulo, se asoma por entre la ventana, y a lo lejos se escucha el trinar de los pajarillos, mientras el astro rey, contento y alegre, les hacía cosquillas en todas sus plumas. Aún mas lejos se pueden oír las grúas, las sirenas, las voces, el ruido, la gente trabajando y el despertar de la ciudad y sus habitantes. Un olor a medicina penetra la habitación y todo el ruido incita a abrir los ojos. Con un gran esfuerzo se abren los párpados. Poco a poco. Primero, se despegan las pestañas. Luego, se humedece la boca seca, paseando la lengua por toda ella. Se desperezan los pies y los dedos de las manos, continuando con éstas, y después con las piernas y brazos. Un bostezo corre desde la boca del estómago hasta escapar por la boca que se utiliza para engullir alimentos. Se perciben las imágenes, borrosas, cómo en una lente mal ajustada. Unas vez que la enfocas, te das cuenta totalmente, por medio de todos tus cinco sentidos, del mundo que te rodea, y es cuando concluyes que has sobrevivido una vez más. Estás vivo, pese a que pudiste morir mientras dormías. Y se recibe al nuevo día. — ¿Dónde estoy ?— es lo primero que pronuncia Shinji al despertar, aún entre sueños. Aún sigue aturdido por el extenuante ejercicio que tuvo que realizar, y el cúmulo de emociones que le tocó deleitar anteriormente, hizo que se empanzara y ahora se sintiera incómodo. Tenía ganas de vomitarlas. Es difícil incorporarse, no tanto por el dolor, sino por lo difícil que es dejar los sueños. Y tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de tener que vivir la vida que te tocó vivir, y por si fuera poco, hacer algo de provecho con ella. Se restriega los ojos para acabar de despertarse y se da cuenta en donde está: es un hospital. De ahí el olor a medicina. A través de la puerta, penetran los murmullos de las enfermeras y demás personal médico, quienes estaban muy atareados, con una sobrecarga tremenda de trabajo; algunos habían tenido que hacer turnos dobles, para poder atender a los sobrevivientes del encontronazo entre el hombre y la divinidad. Unos tremendos gritos de dolor, de agonía, capaces de helar la sangre, lo despabilaron por completo, no sin sacarle tremendo susto. Por un momento pensó que era él el que estaba gritando. Contempla el espacio que se extiende a su alrededor. Una sola cama en medio del solitario y monótono cuarto, sin nadie a la vista. El recinto destinado para albergar al paciente estaba inmaculado, todo él pintado de blanco. ¿Porqué pintarán los hospitales de blanco? La luz que irradia el mismo color, aunada con la del sol, encandilan y despabilan a la persona, la estresan, la molestan, la hacen sentir más mal de lo que está. Aún las batas de los médicos son de ese color. Blanco brillante. Cómo si quisieran demostrar algo. Las ventanas cerradas no impiden que el sol salude con sus tibios labios al paciente. Ve su brazo con extrañeza y sorpresa, moviéndolo normalmente. Rogaba porque todo lo que sufrió hubiera sido tan sólo una pesadilla, ocasionada por un malestar gástrico. No convencido del todo, movía lentamente su brazo, y cada una de sus articulaciones, además de los dedos de las manos. Sí, era su brazo, y estaba completo y sano, muy sano. Además, todas sus extremidades estaban ahí. Nada hacía falta. Nada, salvo saber cómo era que había ido a parar allí. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Afuera, la algarabía y la inmensidad de la vida misma continuaban, sin esperar a nadie ó sin fijarse a quien atropellaban en su imparable carrera, cómo la de una aplanadora, ó uno de los bull dozers que trabajaban en la ciudad, recogiendo escombros. Tristes, confundidos, temerosos, agotados, así se encontraban los seres humanos, pero aún así tenían que continuar viviendo su vida, luchando por ella. Después de un accidente, viene la recuperación, a veces muy lenta, otras satisfactoriamente rápidas, pero todas las heridas cicatrizan. Pero quedan las cicatrices, cómo eterno recordatorio de aquel suceso. El casco del Eva es elevado por el aire por una grúa, de entre una pila de escombros. Los transeúntes, y los curiosos, al verlo, no podían evitar hacer un pequeño alto en su camino, para contemplar el tamaño del objeto, hacer observaciones sobre eso, señalarlo a sus acompañantes y soltar lo primero que se les venía a la mente: “¿Qué demonios es eso?” Misato y la doctora Akagi, ajenas ambas a esas situaciones, los observaban de lejos muy de vez en cuando, sin ponerles mucha atención o importancia. Tenían entre manos asuntos mucho más relevantes que tratar, y tareas que no podían esperar para ser realizadas. Colaboraban muy de cerca con los trabajadores de las obras, y con la gente del gobierno, tanto el nacional cómo el mundial. Proporcionando datos, y a la vez preguntando por éstos, además de elaborar un minucioso control de daños en sus respectivos campos de desempeño, para elaborar un también minucioso reporte que tendrían que entregar a sus superiores sin demora alguna. A pura fuerza, las dos hacen un pequeño paréntesis para descansar, o siquiera relajarse un poco, ahora que podían. En toda la noche no habían dormido, y se encontraban exhaustas en extremo. El auto de la militar, que esperaba en la banqueta, parecía un buen lugar para aliviarse un poco de sus quehaceres. Las dos se recargan en uno de los costados del vehículo, de pie y mirando de frente las obras de remoción de escombros. —¿Cómo fue que las cosas se salieron de control?— rompió en pedazos el silencio Misato, externando sus dudas —¿De qué modo pasó todo, para acabar así? Refiriéndose a la deplorable escena que era el tener que barrer edificios completos, buscar sobrevivientes, y pensar que un violento terremoto sacudió desde sus cimientos a toda la ciudad. Además de las salvajes escenas de lucha, no, más bien de carnicería que deambulaban y danzaban en sus percepciones. Jamás esperó que el primer combate resultara tan... animalesco. —Simplemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar— pronunció en un tono seco y reflexivo su acompañante —Deberíamos dar gracias de la enorme suerte que tuvimos anoche. Ayer pudo haber sido el fin de todo. —Pero, anoche fue... bueno, no sé... algo... grotesco. No me imaginaba algo así. —No es nada extraño. Es lo que normalmente pasa cuando desatamos a la bestia que todos llevamos dentro, cortesía de nuestros ancestros que habitaban en los árboles. Es algo inherente en la humanidad. Por instinto, digamos. —Entonces, deberíamos asegurarnos de amarrar bastante bien al animalejo, para que no vaya a morder ó a comerse a alguien. En, eso, un gran escándalo se suscita delante de ellas. “Por Dios, espera, creo que encontré a uno” decía alarmado un hombre, que armado sólo con una pala, removía una pila de despojos, dónde antes había un edificio habitacional. No tardaron mucho en sacarlo. Cuando todos concentraron su esfuerzo en ese punto en particular, la acción se hizo con más rapidez y agilidad. El espíritu de colaboración humana, que brillaba con más intensidad en los desastres. Era algo bello, desde cierto punto de vista. En los momentos difíciles, la mayor parte en los desastres naturales, cómo lo eran los terremotos, huracanes y demás, los hombres olvidaban sus diferencias y se apoyaban y ayudaban los unos a los otros, cómo una verdadera hermandad. “no puede ser, no puede ser” se oyó que se lamentaban, cortando despiadadamente la contemplación de una de las grandes virtudes del espíritu humanitario. Los obreros, los trabajadores y los voluntarios, todos ellos formando un gran círculo alrededor del sitio, miraban hacia el interior de éste, impávidos, desconsolados; algunos se tapaban la boca, otros volteaban al cielo y preguntaban “¿porqué?”, unos, resignándose, se ajustaban su casco protector y se aclaraban la garganta, tomando una pose de luto. Al poco rato, sacaron en una camilla la causa de sus pesares. Sucia, golpeada, ensangrentada y amoratada, con algunos huesos rotos; desarreglada toda, cómo una vieja muñeca rota, de esas que son tan comunes de sacar de los basureros, así se encontraba ella. Sólo que no la habían sacado de un basurero, sino de lo que quedaba de lo que, hasta apenas ayer por la noche, había sido su hogar. Y no era una muñeca. Se trataba de una mujer. Una joven mujer. Una joven mujer, muerta. Una joven mujer, muerta, cuya vida había sido arrebatada violentamente. Y podría decirse que absurdamente. Pero la impresión no acababa ahí. En sus brazos, cómo si guardara un tesoro, así de celosa conservaba una pequeña cosa. Algo a lo que se aferraba con fuerza, aún en el más allá. No con un poco de esfuerzo, los rescatistas la hicieron revelar al mundo lo que tan afanosamente guardaba para sí misma. Era lo más desgarrador que un alma humana hubiera contemplado jamás. Se trataba de un pequeño bultito, que abrigaba en su regazo y en su pecho ya sin un corazón que latiera. Igual de desaliñado y desgarrado que su guardiana, maltratado por las ruinas que tenían encima. Se trataba de un infante, un recién nacido. Y entonces, se convirtió en una joven madre, muerta, cuya vida, y la de su retoño, habían sido arrebatadas violentamente. Y podría decirse que absurdamente. Al parecer, la madre, viendo deshacerse el techo y el suelo donde estaba apoyada, en lo único que pensó fue en la supervivencia del pequeño. Con su cuerpo, quiso protegerlo lo mejor que pudo de la avalancha de misiles mortíferos en los que se convirtió su edificio, al desplomarse por completo. Pero no contaba que, en su afán de salvarle la vida a su hijo, éste moriría de todos modos, asfixiado contra su maternal pecho. Todos podían imaginarse la escena, podían ver los ojos de terror de la muchacha, mientras impotente observaba cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba en pedazos, sepultándola. Podían escuchar al bebé, luchando por un poco de aire, intentando jalar el vital gas a sus pulmones, sin éxito. Podían sentir el dolor de ambos, por igual. Su dolor, al saber que horas más tarde, ellos los encontrarían, de ese modo, tal cual cómo se despidieron de la vida. Juntos, fundidos en ese abrazo eterno. Las mujeres no se rezagaban en las impresiones comunes, de todos los que estaban allí presentes. Y quizá les aventajaban, sabiéndose cómplices en las circunstancias que desencadenaron este trágico desenlace. Sin decir palabras, boquiabiertas, y con el alma hecha jirones, acompañaron angustiosamente con la mirada a los cuerpos hasta la ambulancia, y a ésta hasta que se perdió de vista, en la calle. El silencio fúnebre, de remordimiento y de pesar, duró hasta mucho después de su partida. Sólo hasta entonces, Ritsuko, que seguía contemplando la calle por donde se perdió el vehículo que transportaba a los cadáveres, quedamente, casi muda, pronunció: —Cuidado con la bestia. Sin quedar claro si se trataba de una cita bíblica, ó de un aviso de cochera. La brisa matinal sopla con un gran frío sobre ellas dos, con un olor a muerte y a culpa. Tratando desesperadamente de alejar a los fantasmas que acechaban su conciencia, de sepultar aquellas imágenes en el olvido, y volver a tener la sangre fría, Katsuragi interrogó: —¿Y cómo está el muchacho?—preguntó cómo si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte, muy lejos de ahí, mientras se recargaba en su auto y observaba de nueva cuenta las tareas de remoción de escombros. —Está bien, tan bien cómo se pudiera estar después de un evento de estas proporciones; sólo tiene un pequeño problema sobre su memoria...—le contestó su compañera, observando de igual modo a los obreros hacer su trabajo. Le alegraba que alguien se hubiera decidido a quebrar la consternación que imperaba en ese lugar. —¿Podrá ser contaminación mental?—cuestionó otra vez la militar. —Tal vez... aún así, no hay de que preocuparse, no llegará a mayores. La capitana ya no pronunció ni una palabra, limitándose a asentir con un gesto de su cabeza, mientras adoptaba una pose reflexiva. Un aparato de televisión hizo acto de presencia, frente a las dos mujeres, allá con los trabajadores que habían bajado de sus grúas por sólo un instante, paralizándose todo en aquellos momentos. Un vasto grupo de personas ya se había reunido en torno al aparato. El silencio entre los espectadores era tal, que aún con el volumen bajo, el televisor se escuchaba claramente. “...en vivo, transmitimos desde la conferencia de prensa que se está llevando a cabo desde las instalaciones de la O.N.U, aquí en Tokio 3... en estos momentos, el representante de dicha organización en nuestro país, Mayumi Yamamoto, se encuentra en el estrado...” Y era entonces cuando las cámaras y micrófonos pasaban a dicho personaje, quien atendió serenamente a la atención del país entero, y de algunas partes del mundo. Uniformado cómo todo buen funcionarios, con un traje de vestir bastante caro, que bien podría alimentar a una familia pobre durante varios meses con el dinero que se invirtió en comprarlo. Con los ojos hundidos, anteojos grandes y bastante bien peinado. Su cabello brillaba ante el fulgor de los flashes. Tranquilo, sin prisa alguna, acomodó una pila de hojas de papel que tenía en el estrado, y con la habilidad de un excelente orador, comenzó con el reporte: —Buenos días, damas y caballeros... se qué mucha gente estará desconcertada por los insólitos eventos que tuvieron lugar anoche... antes que nada, permítanme informarles que, afortunadamente, el saldo de bajas fue blanco, sin reportarse ningún fallecimiento ni heridos... ahora bien, deben saber que desde hace más de dos años y medio, las Naciones Unidas le han seguido el rastro a un numeroso grupo terrorista que se hace llamar a si mismo como el Frente de Liberación Mundial (FLM)... hemos podido averiguar que, asentándose en una pequeña isla del Pacífico del Sur, han puesto en marcha un plan con miras de conquista global, secuestrando a grandes científicos del todo el mundo, para diseñar y construir gigantescas máquinas de guerra, a las que designaron cómo “Angeles”. Estas enormes maquinarias tienen cómo propósito enfrentarse a las fuerzas armadas mundiales, sin que ninguno de los miembros humanos de su grupo se exponga al peligro; así sembrarán el pánico y el caos por doquier, desde la comodidad de su escondrijo... es por eso que, ante esta agresión, las Naciones Unidas, en respuesta, han creado a la organización NERV, con el único fin de combatir a estos mensajeros de la muerte... NERV es una organización dependiente completamente de la O.N.U., que también se dedica al desarrollo e investigación de nuevas tecnologías... Siguieron las palabras huecas y las frases sin sentido: unidades EVA, Dr. Infierno, refugios nucleares, conquista global, etc. Las dos mujeres decidieron ya no seguir escuchando más todo ese bonche de patrañas, diseñadas para mantener tranquila y a raya a la población, apartándose del radio de alcance de la televisión. —Los del departamento de relaciones exteriores deben estar felices de por fin tener algo que hacer, ¿no?—pronunció Ritsuko, con un marcado tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras. —No puedo creer que la gente pueda tragarse toda esas sarta de idioteces— explicó Misato, aparentemente sorprendida—Yo jamás me lo creería... —Pero ellos no saben lo que tú...—le aclaró Akagi. —Bueno, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de todo, todos tienen mucho miedo—concluyó la militar, mientras veía a la muchedumbre atenta al aparato. Los obreros, los voluntarios, en general todos los civiles que se encontraban allí, frente al televisor, y estaban ayudando en las labores de rescate, se veían con ánimos de reclamar, de protestar, de enervarse, de indignarse, para que aquella joven mujer y su recién nacido no quedaran en el anonimato, para que no fueran basura que el gobierno escondía bajo la alfombra. Volvieron la mirada a los soldados que los rodeaban, y también a sus superiores. Se les podía vislumbrar el coraje en sus ojos. Los militares, impasibles, con la mirada fría, congelante, entendieron el mensaje, y a su vez dirigieron la vista, hacia sus superiores. Éstos, les hicieron una señal de afirmación, moviendo la cabeza verticalmente, con igual gesto de indiferencia. En el acto, con una actitud tan natural como el rascarse, los militares empuñaron sus rifles de asalto, inseparables, poniéndolos a la altura de sus pechos, También los civiles comprendieron el mensaje. Tristes, resignados, y avergonzados de su cobardía, volvieron a sus trabajos, sin tener el valor de mirarse a los ojos. Sólo quedaron la mujer y su hijo, deambulando en sus memorias, por el resto de sus vidas. Y toda esa pequeña historia de una insurrección frustrada ocurrió sin que nadie dijera ni pío. Dos manifestaciones ambiguas de lo que era la humanidad, y también que eran de las más comunes. Y ambas se habían presentado con un breve intervalo de unos cuantos minutos la una de la otra. Por un lado, uno de las cualidades más nobles del hombre, creciendo cómo una flor en el pantano. Ayudarse los unos a los otros, apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, olvidar viejas rencillas y rencores para colaborar de cerca para un bien común. Y del otro lado de la balanza, se encontraba una también arraigada conducta, tan vieja cómo la historia misma. Suprimir, reprender, pisotear a otros mediante el uso de la fuerza. Y también la cobardía. La indiferencia. El miedo. Ver sólo por uno mismo. Y todo eso en una sola mañana. —Pues claro...—terminó diciendo la médica, viendo la represión en toda su extensión. Así, el par de hembras se dio a la tarea, paradas en la húmeda banqueta, de saborear el temor colectivo, que parecía hasta sentirse en el aire. Las dos lanzaron un hondo suspiro, mientras el tiempo seguía su curso inevitablemente. —Tengo que ir por Shinji—avisó Katsuragi, luego de haber contestado una llamada telefónica por su celular. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- La oficina es oscura y aprehensiva, hostil para sus residentes. Un olor rancio penetra en su olfato, hasta llenarlos por completo y hacer que se asquearan. Además del calor, tan enfadoso, tan persistente y constante, tan desesperante. Las personas sudaban y sudaban, rogando por un aparato de aire acondicionado. Ambicionaban la frescura del exterior, atrapados en ese nicho de 4 metros por 4. ¿Cómo era que ese enorme escritorio, con ese montón de pilas de documentos, cabía ahí? El pobre hombrecillo que allí trabajaba, se echaba aire con un abanico improvisado, tratando de disimular su sudor. Su pañuelo ya estaba empapado cuando habían entrado al cuarto. El muchacho se revolvía en la incómoda silla de metal, desplegable, tratando de no cansarse de estar sentado en ese lugar, mientras pensaba en el calor asfixiante que preñaba el recinto. Misato, por su parte, había preferido estar de pie, pero más cómoda que si se hubiese sentado en una de esas dos sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio del burócrata. —Shinji Ikari, desde mañana cursarás tus estudios en la escuela secundaria número 18, en el centro de ésta ciudad, y se te ha sido asignado un departamento para ti solo, el cual puedes usar desde hoy. Pronunció, mientras deslizaba por el poco espacio libre de su mesa de trabajo, una cantidad considerable de carpetas, que contenían varios documentos de propiedad, así cómo matriculas escolares y unos mapas de la ciudad. La notificación aturde un poco al muchacho, cabizbajo, cómo si se resignara a su destino. Con desgano, toma la pila de papeles que le correspondían, y sale del mismo modo de la deprimente oficina. Creía que se estaba derritiendo cómo una vela, allí dentro. Casi se arrodilla de agradecimiento al sentir el helado aire acondicionado del pasillo, pero continuó con su frío caminar inexpresivo. El niño luce algo triste y solitario: ha estado solo en los últimos diez años, y esperaba que su situación pudiera cambiar con esta visita a su padre. Pero no había sido así. Desde un principio comprendía eso a la perfección; entonces, ¿A qué se debió su resolución a venir a este lugar? Notando su angustia, la mujer lo sigue, alcanzándolo en el corredor, poco antes que tomara un elevador hacia su nueva residencia, y a su misma solitaria existencia. —Shinji, espera un poco— pronuncia la mujer, mientras con dificultad se colaba por la puerta del aparato, que se estaba cerrando. Cuando se instaló dentro, a un lado suyo, le pidió su opinión —¿No te molesta vivir solo? ¿Te sientes a gusto así? — Eh...— vacila un poco, inquieto. Le molestaba algo que le incitaran a denudarse de sus sentimientos así cómo así — sí... supongo que estar solo está bien para mí— contestó, tratando de disimular su sufrimiento. Misato lo observa algunos instantes, preocupada, casi cómo si lo comprendiera, y encontrara en él un desahogo a sus propias penas. Le tenía tanta lástima. Al verlo, creía verse a sí misma hacia unos años atrás. Tan frágil. Tan ingenuo. Tan sin una idea de qué hacer ante las marejadas y enormes olas de la vida, sin siquiera saber nadar. Entonces lo decidió. Sin pensarlo demasiado. Sin pensar en consecuencias. Sólo dejándose llevar por el arrebato del momento. —Creo que tengo una mejor oferta que hacerte— le dijo, acercando su rostro al suyo, sonriendo pícaramente. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- —¡¿Qué dijiste ? !— exclamó furiosa desde el auricular la doctora Akagi. — Ya te dije, voy a llevarme a Shinji a vivir a mi casa— respondió la capitán Katsuragi, apartando un poco el aparato de su oído, temiendo que sus tímpanos reventaran. Hasta podía sentir el aliento de Rikko sobre ella. — ¿Estás loca o qué ? —siguió reclamando su amiga—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? —Mira, yo nomás te avisé lo que tengo planeado hacer, ¿sí?—se defendió finalmente la beldad de cabello negro—En ningún momento recuerdo haberte pedido permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Sabes? Cuando te comportas así, le das toda la razón a Kai— de nueva cuenta escuchó los reproches de su amiga, pasándolos por alto—Mejor hablamos luego, ¿O.K ?— concluyó, colgando el teléfono celular. —Ella nunca puede tomar a bien una broma...—se recordó a sí misma, mientras abordaba su vehículo. Nuevamente están en el automóvil el niño y la mujer. Desde su llegada, ambos habían pasado bastante tiempo en su interior. Allí habían comenzado a conocerse, y también allí había iniciado la aventura del joven Ikari en el Proyecto Eva. Cómo casi siempre, y después de todo así era su naturaleza, el muchacho estaba encerrado en sí mismo, desconectándose por unos instantes del mundo exterior. Callado, reservado y pensativo, sin ningún ánimo de hablar, así estaba en esos momentos. Se aferraba con fuerza a su valija, creyendo que era un paracaídas en un avión en llamas. Aún no estaba seguro si tomó la mejor decisión. Pero es que la militar se lo dijo así, tan de repente, que no pudo pensar en una respuesta convincente. ¿En qué se había metido? No la conocía bastante, y ahora ya iba a vivir con ella. La veía conducir el auto, cómo si nada le molestara, tranquila, imperturbable. Era muy hermosa, muy hermosa y ortodoxa. Eso era lo único que sabía de ella. Al verla sujetar la palanca de velocidades, para cambiar de segunda a tercera, una idea pasó por su imaginación. Su rostro enrojeció, tan sólo de imaginarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se aferró todavía más a la maleta, a su salvavidas. Era tan inexperto. Y ella era de seguro, una maestra. Una artista. Una experta. ¿Y qué irán a pensar las gentes, los vecinos? La vuelve a ver, contemplando sus piernas, pisando el acelerador, el clutch y el freno cuando era necesario. Se veían tan bien. Después de todo, no sería tan malo. Si alguna vez tendría que aprender a hacerlo, lo mejor era aprenderlo de una maestra, que sabría que hacer y cuando, sin correr ningún riesgo. ¡Y la envidia que le tendrían todos los de su generación! Ya se veía cómo el objeto de adoración y respeto de todos sus contemporáneos. El tipo de poder con el que siempre había soñado. Con cada momento que pasaba, se iba convenciendo más y más de que tomó la decisión correcta, pero aún así continuaba bastante nervioso. Las calles parecen borrones cuando las pasan rápidamente. Un silencio domina el carro, y si no fuera por el ruido que hace el motor, el silencio sería absoluto. Misato, percatándose de la inquietud de su acompañante, quien se movía una y otra vez, temblaba y enrojecía de pena a cada momento, decidió romper el hielo, e irse familiarizando con él. Se detuvo en una tienda de auto servicio, parando el carro en el amplio estacionamiento de éste. — Vamos a comprar los víveres, ¿te parece?— pregunta la mujer. Con un gesto, el chiquillo asiente. Habían comprado bastantes cosas, todas ellas indispensables para el consumo doméstico. Jabones, pasta dental, limpiadores, servilletas, alimentos (la mayoría de ellos pre-preparados) desodorante, perfume, toallas, y también femeninas, especiales para la dueña de la casa; suavizantes de ropa, ganchos, pilas para aparatos electrodomésticos, y un sin fin de artículos más. Les resultó una buena iniciación a su convivencia juntos. Realmente disfrutaban de esas actividades, tan normales, cómo si se les hubiesen estado negadas mucho tiempo. Sobre todo Shinji. En la fila para registrar las compras, las personas discuten los hechos de la noche anterior. —Así que tu familia se piensa mudar de la ciudad— comentaba una mujer con su acompañante, notándose el pesar en sus palabras y rostro. —Exacto. Mi esposo dice que esta ciudad ya no es segura, con todo ese asunto de los robots y los terroristas.— contestó la otra mientras se alejaban. —Ni aún en esta ciudad fortaleza puede uno estar a salvo. El comentario desconcertó mucho al chiquillo. Se sentía culpable de alguna manera, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había hecho; recapitulaba la pasada noche cómo si hubiera estado en los humos de una tremenda borrachera, sin poder decir con exactitud que era lo que había pasado. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, todo había acabado y se encontraba reposando en el aposento del sanatorio. Las remembranzas pasaban por un gran filtro, provocándole cierta angustia, de la cual su acompañante se percata. El joven era un libro completamente abierto para ella. Pensaba en cómo era que podía ayudarlo. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la respuesta se suscitó en su cerebro, y determinada a llevarla a cabo, abandonó el establecimiento con su nuevo protegido. El camino a casa durante el atardecer no tiene ningún imprevisto. Salvo el enorme tráfico que cargaba la carretera que llevaba fuera de la ciudad. Era un éxodo masivo. Nadie quería quedarse. Cómo un rebaño que busca nuevos pastizales, así los habitantes de la ciudad huían a nuevos territorios, para protegerse de los peligros de las grandes ciudades, donde pasaba los mismo. Era el instinto de supervivencia. El sol empieza a ocultarse y la noche viene en camino. Las estrellas comienzan a asomarse por el crepúsculo y la luz de la luna menguante a brillar. Los postes de luz, automáticos y programados, comienzan también a encenderse, uno a uno, iluminando las desoladas calles. Katsuragi se detiene en un pequeño mirador: — Baja, hay algo que quiero enseñarte y casi es hora— señaló cortésmente. Shinji baja de automóvil y se reúne con la mujer en el barandal del mirador. Desde ahí, se dominaba todo el panorama de la ciudad. Las casitas de los suburbios, casi al ras del suelo, con frondosas arboledas; los escasos rascacielos del centro, los que todavía quedaban en pie, torres de acero y concreto que los humanos habían erigido para alcanzar la bóveda celeste, sin éxito; en general, el grisáceo color de una metrópolis del futuro, de un país que antaño pertenecía al primer mundo, y que ahora sólo pertenecía al mundo. Pasan momentos sin que transcurra nada, hasta que, con el último rayo del sol, un zumbido empieza a escucharse. Varios edificios comienzan a emerger del suelo y la ciudad se ilumina con sus luces. La vista es hermosa y agradable. Todo aquello se había transfigurado milagrosamente, parece una utopía salida de un maravilloso cuento. El infante está asombrado, ante el hermoso espectáculo, algo que jamás había contemplado en su corta vida; a lo que la beldad a su lado agrega: — Esto es Tokio 3, Shinji, la ciudad que defiendes. Nuestro hogar. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- El lugar de Misato se ubica en un edificio departamental al extremo sur de Tokio 3, en el quinto piso. En la puerta, se encuentran las escasas pertenencias del infante, mismas que caben en tan sólo dos cajas, entregadas por servicio de paquetería. Es un lugar amplio y cómodo, con un área de 100 metros cuadrados. Ó sea, con una extensión de diez metros por otros diez; con cocina, comedor, baño y dos habitaciones. Y alfombrado. Además de un balcón, al cual se podía acceder mediante ambas recámaras. Aunque es difícil pensar que en ese lugar viva una mujer, por lo desordenado que está. Latas de cerveza y revistas alfombran el piso, mientras que hileras de platos sucios adornan el lavabo de la cocina; una humilde mesita para cuatro personas, con las patas delgadas, vagabundea en el comedor, con algunas sobras de almuerzos a cuestas, y refugiándose bajo ella, varias cajas de cartón, cuyo contenido aún no ha sido desempacado. En resumidas cuentas, y para no seguir injuriando a la propietaria, podemos sintetizar que nada está en su lugar y pareciera que nadie ha limpiado en un mes. La casa es todo un desmadre. — Perdón por lo desarreglado, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar. En realidad, también nos acabamos de mudar— se disculpó la mujer y prosiguiendo, dijo — tú dormirás en este cuarto— señalando la habitación al lado de la suya. Shinji se acomoda en el cuarto, y pone su equipaje, una maleta en la que tiene su ropa, sobre la cama, mientras que las cajas las acomoda en una esquina del cuarto. Aquella habitación no desentona con aquella casa desordenada, pues está perfectamente hecha un destrozo. Varios carteles adornan los muros, ropa tirada en el suelo (la mayoría calcetines), mientras que en el armario hay objetos de todo tipo y tamaños, cómo así también numerosos trofeos empolvados, que parecían tener años ahí, a pesar de que según la mujer, acaban de mudarse y en el muro se encuentra un escritorio con una terminal, estéreo y televisión, además de algunos objetos personales. Era lo único que se encontraba acomodado. Al ver todas esas cosas, se pensaría que hay alguien más viviendo ahí. Shinji se dirige a Misato: — Misato, ¿alguien más vive aquí?— preguntando por el estado del cuarto. — Eh... sí. Tal vez venga a dormir— respondió la aludida, desde la cocina. El joven suspira, mientras trata en no pensar que tendrá que lidiar con más gente. En seguida que se hubo acomodado, Misato le señala las reglas de la casa al recién llegado: — Mira este será nuestro calendario para las tareas hogareñas— le dice, mostrando un pequeño calendario del mes, con las fechas marcadas primero con una “s”, luego una “k” y al último una “m”. Shinji quiere preguntar por qué es la K, pero se arrepiente y calla, pues de seguro se trataba del otro ocupante de la casa. Era algo lógico. Y también quiere cuestionar el porqué a él le toca la mayoría de la semana. La mujer, ignorante, propone: —¿No te gustaría cenar?— pronuncia mientras va por los víveres que acaban de comprar, depositados en bolsas de papel. —Sí, claro...— responde, no muy seguro, cómo siempre. —Muy bien—añade la anfitriona, mientras que con maestría servía en unos platitos una bolsa de comida instantánea. “¿Sólo comida instantánea?” se preguntó el muchacho, mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente “¿En qué me metí?” Aunque aturdido todavía, por los repentinos cambios, y por los tratos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, muy en el fondo el muchacho está contento por convivir finalmente con personas, y este ambiente familiar le hace muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cena como esta, que aunque el sabor no fuera muy bueno y fuera comida instantánea, la convivencia hacía amena la cena, con las bromas y juegos de Misato la velada se hace muy agradable. La militar bebe con rapidez una lata de cerveza en sus manos, la tercera de la noche. —¿No quieres una, Shinjito?— convida, mientras agita el recipiente en sus manos, mostrándolo. —¡Por supuesto que no!— se niega de inmediato el infante, meneando la cabeza— ¡No estaría bien, soy un menor de edad! —Uy— suspiró la mujer, continuando engullendo el contenido alcohólico— Siempre tan serio y aguado...allá tú... pero, oye... ¿verdad que se siente bien? El infante no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, y sólo se quedó con los ojos pelados, sin saber a lo que se refería. La militar lo ayudó. —Digo que se siente bien. Cenar cómo si fueras parte de una familia, ¿no? De nuevo, el muchacho no sabe qué decir. Confundido, apoya con un ininteligible “ajá”. Ya en el baño, el recién llegado observa apenado las prendas íntimas que cuelgan de ahí, para secarse. “No debería dejar esas cosas así nomás” pensaba. Abre la puerta de la bañera, sólo para encontrarse súbitamente con un rostro emplumado sacudiéndose el agua. El chiquillo, sobresaltado, lanza un grito y sale de la bañera. — ¡U- Un pingüino ! ! !— avisó a Misato, asustado. El ave sale cómodamente del baño sin ninguna preocupación. — ¿Te refieres a él ? ¿A poco no es una monada? Se llama Pen Pen, y es un pingüino de aguas termales. Es la mascota de aquí, es muy limpio y ordenado, por lo que no cuesta mucho tenerlo aquí— aclaró la mujer, mientras bebía su cerveza en la mesa. La mascota se dirige a una pequeña puerta a lado del baño y se mete, a lo que parece es, su recinto; algo enfadada por cierto, de aquella pequeña violación a su privacía. — Bueno Shinji, ¿no pensabas bañarte ?— preguntó la mujer, señalando su desnudez. Avergonzado, el niño lanza un gritito, mientras se cubre con las manos el órgano y se introduce rápidamente al baño. El agua está deliciosamente tibia en la bañera, y Shinji aprovecha la comodidad para pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. “Misato Katsuragi” piensa, “no es una mala persona, pero, ¿porqué no puedo estar con mi padre?” se pregunta, mientras los recuerdos de aquel hombre frío e inexpresivo vienen a su mente. Aún no sabe el por que lo dejo aquella vez, abandonado y solo en esa estación, tal y cómo venía ahora a él. Después de asearse, el muchacho se prepara a dormir. Pero antes, le llenan de confusión aquellos trofeos y objetos desperdigados por doquier, obviamente le pertenecen a alguien, pero, ¿a quién? Se acerca para tratar de discernir la identidad de la persona. Hay varios trofeos, uno es de basquetbol, otro de karate, natación, conocimientos y varios más. Todos son de primer lugar. Hay también algunos cuadernos con extraños bocetos en su interior, y mapas de circuitos. Una libreta de apuntes, abierta, contenía la letra de una canción, escrita a toda prisa, y en inglés, por lo que apenas podía entenderse: “Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place...” descifró en alguno de los párrafos. También hay varios discos compactos, regados igualmente por el piso, cómo todas las cosas. Ahí se encuentran muchos discos de antes de la catástrofe; Shinji lee sus títulos: “Beatles”, “Doors”, “Cranberries”. ¿ “Molotov”? A lado de la terminal en el escritorio, se encuentra una foto enmarcada en un cuadro de madera. Al joven le atrae de sobremanera el retrato, acercándose para poder observarlo mejor. En el trayecto, pisa un muñeco de plástico, que lo hace dolerse del pie. Un juguete. Estúpido juguete. ¿Quién vivía allí? Al observar la fotografía se da cuenta de que en ella se encuentra a lado, una Misato más joven, de unos veinte años de edad, una pareja, y al centro de ellos, un niño de escasos cinco años. Se pregunta quiénes serán estas personas y qué relación tienen con Misato. De súbito, escucha el encontronazo de la puerta abriéndose. Por lo repentino del ruido, torpemente se le escapa de entre las manos la fotografía, yéndose a quebrar contra el suelo. —¿Quién fregados está ahí?— oye reclamar con grave continente, aunque la voz tenía un claro timbre juvenil. La luz del cuarto se encendió de repente. Ante él se encontraba un muchacho, aparentemente de su misma edad, pero con la diferencia que su presencia imponía autoridad y respeto. Jamás había conocido a alguien con esa apariencia. Sacándole de estatura poco más de diez centímetros, atlético, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Era muy posible que él fuera el ocupante original de la habitación. Tenía cierto parecido con el niño de la foto que se acababa de quebrar. Y estaba muy enojado, eso se podía ver a simple vista. El joven nipón temió que se le dejara ir a golpes. Con una voz, fría y fuerte, que parecía un huracán, el recién llegado pronunció una vez más, de frente al muchacho: —¿Quién demonios eres tú?— interrogó a quemarropa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El aludido no supo contestar al instante, presa del pánico, balbuceando algunas frases sueltas, ante el constante acoso del otro muchacho, que estaba casi encima de él. — Él es Shinji Ikari— acudió a su auxilio Misato, recargándose en el marco de la puerta— Es el nuevo piloto... El desconocido pareció calmarse con la presencia de la militar, transfigurando por completo su apariencia, a una forma más dócil, y más atenta. —Ah— asintió, cómo si se hubiera acordado de algo, pero nunca dejando de observar atentamente a Ikari. — De ahora en adelante, él va a vivir con nosotros—añadió la mujer, bebiendo su cerveza —traten de llevarse bien, ¿de acuerdo? “Um” musitó el chamaco, mientras se daba cuenta de sus cuadernos de apuntes abiertos, además del cuadro roto de la foto. Con pesadumbre, se puso en cuclillas para recoger su tesoro roto, quitándole los pedazos de vidrio que tenía encima de él. — Eh... yo... lo siento— se disculpó Shinji— No era mi intención... fue un accidente... El joven se levantó con presteza de donde se encontraba, y arremetió: —¿Qué tanto viste de ahí?— dijo, refiriéndose a los apuntes. —Nada— pronunció el japonés, agitando las manos, cómo si quisiera quitárselo— Nada importante, en serio... Su interlocutor no parecía del todo convencido de la respuesta. Se proponía a instigar más al infante para sacarle la verdad. Entonces, la militar tuvo que intervenir, con toda su gracia puesta a resolver el conflicto. —Pero que descuidada soy.— refirió Misato, dándose un golpecito en la frente— ¡No los he presentado! Y colocándose en medio de los niños, procedió: — Shinji Ikari, te presentó a Kai Rivera— señaló al muchacho, quien de nuevo se pareció calmar con la presencia de la beldad de cabello negro, poniéndose de modo más alegre. Hasta una discreta sonrisa se vislumbró en su faz. — Mu-Mucho gusto— vaciló un poco Ikari, mientras tendía su mano a Rivera, tímidamente. Recibió un apretón de manos, algo fuerte, además de un consejo, que más parecía una advertencia. — Te recomiendo que no estés esculcando las cosas de los demás sin permiso.— pronunció en tono de amenaza. Cómo se había aclarado antes, Shinji no había conocido nunca a alguien cómo su nuevo compañero de cuarto, a no ser por los actores de televisión. Es un niño de configuración latina, y todo lo que ello implica: de piel bronceada, aunque no mucho como para decir que es moreno ó negro, pero su tez es más coloreada que la de la mayoría de los jóvenes japoneses, que por lo general tienen un color algo pálido. También era alto. Le rebasaba por poco más de diez centímetros aproximadamente, además de poseer su complexión deportiva, que traspasaba sus ropas y lo delataba delante de todo mundo, a la primera impresión. Su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, que son lo único que desentonan con su apariencia, al igual que sus propios ojos azules. Tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba. Ese par de esmeraldas en su cara, que no cesaban de observarlo fríamente, casi congelándolo. Parecía cómo si lo estuviera examinando, y eso lo ponía algo nervioso; con el tiempo, pudo acostumbrarse a esa particularidad. — Kai también es piloto— agrega Misato — ¿En serio ? — Sí, nomás que mi unidad aún no está lista— aclara el muchacho. — Por cierto— se dirige la mujer hacia el recién llegado— me han llegado muchas quejas de ti, cuate. — De seguro todas de esa bruja de cabello pintado— agrega Kai, ignorando completamente a su invitado, y recogiendo los escombros del retrato. — ¡No le digas así!— responde Misato— Además, el color de su cabello es natural. — Ajá, sí como no... apuesto a que se roba niños de la escuela primaria y los cocina en chilpachole para poder pintarse el cabello... y para que todos crean que es mujer. — ¡Ya deja de decir fregaderas!— reclama Misato dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Shinji no puede hacer más que reírse por aquella extraña, pero divertida situación. Es la primera vez que se siente como en familia, a pesar del ofensivo recibimiento que tuvo por parte de su anfitrión. Los minutos pasan, Misato se piensa bañar y los jóvenes duermen. —¿Qué pides: cama ó colchoneta?— sentencia Rivera, poco antes de irse a dormir. —¿Te refieres al futon? —Esa cosa... —Pues... no sé... lo que tu decidas... —Escoge ya, me estoy muriendo del sueño... —¿La cama? —¿La cama? Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres...— advierte el anfitrión, con un tono tétrico, de ultratumba. —¿Qué hay de malo con la cama? —Nada... es sólo que he tenido tantos sueños mojados últimamente... —Creo que mejor me quedo con el futon. —Qué indeciso eres— nota Kai, algo molesto, mientras se dirige a la pieza contigua —Creo que Misato tenía uno... ¡aquí está! El muchacho entra al cuarto, de nuevo, de improviso, arrojando el lecho de Shinji cómo si fuera un proyectil. —¡Piensa rápido! Sin hacer caso de su advertencia, el huésped recibe en plana cara el objeto, doliéndose. Por la abrumadora fatiga de haber trabajado tanto tiempo en el hangar, Kai empieza a dormitar sin demora, mas Shinji no goza de esa tranquilidad, revolcándose en el suelo, una y otra vez. Y ya que estaba instalado en ese nuevo ámbito familiar, decidió poner a prueba a su nuevo “hermano”. — ¿Kai? ¿Ya estás dormido?—pregunta Shinji, temiendo molestarlo nuevamente, pero lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar hasta mañana, era preciso soltarlo en ese momento. — Ya...— contesta, el aludido, aún entre sueños. — Si eres piloto también, ¿porqué no tripulaste ayer el Eva en lugar de mí?— pregunta su compañero de nuevo, en tono más serio. Ya está. Lo había dicho, sin rodeos. Ahora, a esperar la respuesta a la incógnita. Ante la pregunta, Kai se despierta completamente, aleja los humos del sueño frotándose los ojos, bosteza, y finalmente responde, en un tono despreocupado e incluso cínico; de nuevo su compañero pudo notar, con incomodidad, aquellos dos ojos verdes que lo observaban tan fríamente, aún en la oscuridad, analizándolo cómo lo haría con una bacteria en el microscopio. —Porque no se me dio la regalada gana, ¿sí? Tenía cosas urgentes que atender y el que sea piloto no significa que deba obedecer a tu padre en todos sus caprichos. Además, desde un principio tenía entendido que tú serías el piloto de la Unidad 01. Aquella tosca respuesta saca de balance a Shinji, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, sin poder proferir palabra alguna. El otro joven siguió ayudándolo. —Descuida, me enteré de tu pequeña escena en el muelle de abordaje. Si no estás conforme con las obligaciones que tu padre quiere imponerte puedes irte cuando se te antoje, a fin de cuentas nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres— continuó su reproche, sentado en su lecho —Al cabo creo que ayer todos comprobamos que es muy peligroso que te subas a uno de esos armatostes. Los dos se miraron mutuamente un par de momentos. El infante japonés no podía sacarse de la vista aquellas dos pupilas esmeraldas, atravesándolo de lado a lado. No pudiendo resistir más aquella intimidante mirada, tan fría cómo el hielo, se soltó a sollozar, haciendo lo mejor posible porque él no lo notara. Se limpiaba los mocos que le salían de sus fosas nasales con las manos, mientras intentaba no hacer ruido mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban por todo su rostro. ¿Sería mejor volver con sus abuelos y con su tío? Después de todo, aquí no le apreciaban, pero tampoco allá. Entonces, ¿en donde demonios encajaba? Aún ante los esfuerzos de su compañero, Rivera pudo escuchar nítidamente los sollozos de su nuevo acompañante de cuarto. Intentó ignorarlo, sin remedio. Una culpa comenzó a devorarlo por dentro, no dejándolo un solo instante. Cayó en la cuenta de que había obrado mal, ó al menos eso parecía. Así que, movido por el remordimiento, y por la lástima, se levantó de su reposo, y se dirigió al, piso hacia donde estaba el sujeto deprimido y confundido. Vacilando por unos segundos, finalmente apoyó la mano en el hombro derecho del muchacho, quien desbordó entonces en llanto. Kai, a quien generalmente nunca le faltaban las palabras, se encontraba de repente igual de confundido que a quien intentaba consolar. —Ya, ya...—balbuceó, tratando de armar oraciones—En realidad no quería decirte todo eso, discúlpame, ¿sí? Es sólo que tuve un pésimo día, y bueno, tú te me atravesaste... y parecías la persona idónea con quien desquitarme...perdón...—de nuevo, la iluminación volvía a su cerebro, pudiendo armar oraciones completas y coherentes.—Mira el lado bueno de todo esto: ahora por fin tienes una oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo, de superar tus límites y lanzarte a la aventura...¿No te parece emocionante todo eso? —No—respondió Ikari, enjugándose las lágrimas, con la voz quebrada. —Bueno—pronunció Kai, abatido, mientras se incorporaba y volvía a su colchoneta en el suelo—Entonces haz lo que te venga en gana. Perdón, no era a lo que me refería...hmm—meditó un poco el muchacho, rascándose la barbilla—Eres poseedor de un talento insólito, un don al que muy pocos tienen el privilegio de poseer...¿No crees que eso te hace especial? Shinji atendía a todo lo que se le decía. Era también, la primera vez, que alguien le hacía referencia a que era especial. Siempre todo mundo, hasta él, lo habían considerado del montón. Escuchaba con atención, con su llanto seco en toda la cara. —Ahora puedes hacer lo correcto...puedes escoger entre volver a tu mediocre vida de escuincle baboso, con el rabo entre las patas, o bien, puedes quedarte aquí y probarte a ti mismo, para llegar a ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero sea lo que sea que decidas, hazlo rápido—dijo, bostezando, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada y volvía a dormirse—Dios odia a los cobardes...—para caer en un profundo sueño, ante el asombro de su compañero. Kai inmediatamente vuelve a caer en sueños, mientras que a Shinji parece haberse calmado con esas palabras de apoyo que le acababan de dar. Todo aquello había sido muy extraño. De un momento a otro, había pasado de la incertidumbre a la tristeza, y de la tristeza al regocijo. Imitando al otro joven, se tapa con el cobertor e intenta dormir, aunque no lo consigue con la misma rapidez que su antecesor. Para lograrlo, saca de entre sus pertenencias un aparato de sonido portátil, colocando los audífonos en sus oídos para poder escuchar un poco de su música predilecta. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mientras tanto, en la bañera, Misato está relajada y hablando por teléfono celular con la doctora: —¿Ya se instaló el muchacho?— pregunta la doctora Akagi. —Ya, en estos momentos está dormido— responde la militar —¿Y el pequeño monstruo?— preguntó de nuevo la académica, refiriéndose a Kai. —También aquí está... no sabes lo bien que se llevaron los dos. Por cierto, te manda saludos. —Ajá— contestó sarcásticamente, para luego agregar casi en un susurro —La gente en las calles aún sigue haciendo comentarios. —Hmm— responde Misato, preocupada. Shinji aún no ha logrado conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de su acompañante, que desde hace varios minutos está en los brazos de Morfeo. Para tratar de dormir, escucha en sus audífonos un casete con varias canciones de moda. Misato abre la puerta para verificar que todo esté bien. Al ver al muchacho aún despierto, trata de darle consuelo. —Shinji, yo creo que anoche lo hiciste muy bien y que eres un chico maravilloso. Buenas noches, descansa— pronuncia suavemente y después vuelve a cerrar la puerta, quedando el cuarto de nuevo a oscuras. Shinji escucha las canciones, ignorándolas por completo. Su mente, aún despierta vuelve a recordar aquellos momentos de angustia. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- El cable que le suministraba de energía al robot había sido cortado y le quedaba sólo un minuto para seguir funcionando. El Eva se había puesto de pie, y el ángel había ido a saludar con su persona el ras del suelo. Ante las constantes alarmas, Shinji había entrado en un estado de pánico. Sin embargo, la máquina no parecía compartir su situación. Apoyándose momentáneamente en el suelo, se propulsó con un tremendo salto, cayendo nuevamente sobre el ángel, causándole un grave daño. Con sorpresa de todos, el brazo que el ángel había roto se regenera rápidamente. En ese momento, con un gran juego de puños, el Eva empieza a aporrear a su contrincante. Los golpes llovían y resonaban por todos lados. En ningún momento cesó de golpearlo salvajemente, salvo en el que lo agarró del brazo y con un movimiento, se lo arrancó limpiamente. Al parecer, se estaba vengando del maltrato recibido con anterioridad. Ahora clamaba, rugía por la venganza. Una bestia del infierno desatada. Aquella era una pelea sanguinaria, más no pareja, ya que primero había empezado a ganar la criatura, y ahora era la máquina quien estaba dominando. Ante la brutal golpiza, la criatura intenta incorporarse, lanzando al Evangelion de un golpe, haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso. La máquina se incorpora nuevamente y pretende reanudar su masacre. Rápidamente se desplaza hacia la bestia, quién repele el ataque con su campo A.T, (Absolute Terror, por sus siglas en inglés). El Eva no piensa rendirse ante el obstáculo, nivelando su propio campo A.T con el de la criatura, haciéndolo pedazos y así consigue llegar nuevamente hasta el titán, reanudando su carnicería y ensañándose con la bestia. Debido a la semejante agonía que le estaba produciendo, el ángel en un último momento de desesperación, se aferró fuertemente al tronco del Evangelion y rápidamente estalló, en un ataque suicida. Una gran explosión en forma de cruz pudo verse en todas partes de la ciudad. Aquello era un infierno. Las llamas provocadas por la explosión crecían por el viento, y cada vez se hacían más grandes. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso... más de las llamas emerge triunfante y sereno el Eva. Luego de arrancar un aullido de triunfo, cae de rodillas, sin funcionamiento. El minuto había pasado. Los bomberos y paramédicos acuden de inmediato al lugar; descubren a Shinji inconsciente y sin ningún daño grave, y lo trasladan a al hospital. Mientras lo conducen en camilla hasta la ambulancia, el muchacho logra recuperar el sentido, momentáneamente. Logra ver el gran incendio tras del Eva y a éste, sin su casco y con una cicatriz en la cara. La cicatriz desaparece de inmediato, para dar lugar a un ojo, que con una enorme pupila color verde, se queda observando a Shinji, el cual pierde el conocimiento de nuevo. Nadie más pudo darse cuenta de la regeneración del ojo. Casi sin darse cuenta, el niño había logrado lo que un artista hace, ya sea con su martillo y cincel, sus pinturas, sus lápices ó su guitarra: soltar a la bestia que todos llevamos dentro. Cuando estaba golpeando salvajemente al gigante, pudo sentir cómo viejos sentimientos de rencor, odio, culpabilidad y demás venenos que lo corroían desde dentro, eran vomitados y expulsados, y canalizados para una actividad mucho más productiva que encerrarlos en su subconsciente. De hecho, parecía cómo si todo eso fuera el combustible del aparato, quien también se había liberado de sus ataduras. La cinta se acaba, quedando en silencio. Aún cree ver esa enorme pupila verde y penetrante observarlo, analizándolo y burlarse de él. Las de los dos. Eva y Kai. Por fin Shinji logra conciliar el sueño. Categoría:El Proyecto Eva